Embodiments relate to antennas and, more importantly, to a configurable joined-chevron fractal pattern antenna, system and method of making a joined-chevron fractal pattern antenna.
Antennas installed on aircraft or other space constrained locations are particularly constrained by size. Self-similar space filling shapes termed “fractals” allow increased electrical conductor path length within a given area, providing a significant reduction in antenna physical size. Known fractals include the Hilbert shape, Peano shape, Gosper shape and others. However, based on manufacturing techniques, known fractals have difficulty increasing their repetitive shape in small increments while providing a desired frequency response and antenna directivity.
Many fractals scale the antenna pattern in integer multiples of 2, 4 or more of the antenna pattern which limits minimizing the enclosing physical area. The miniaturization become more challenging as the result of constraints imposed by certain manufacturing techniques, such as, allowable printed circuit trace width. Furthermore, known fractal shapes are limited to certain specific arrangements that affects or limits their electromagnetic frequency (EMF) polarity response.